<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace In The Rain by MorganaNK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998550">Peace In The Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK'>MorganaNK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A post series fic inspired by a couple of posts on Pinterest</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Barbara?  What the hell are you doing out here without a coat?”</p><p>“Watching the rain.”</p><p>“You could watch the rain from indoors.  Through a window.”</p><p>“I’m happy where I am.”</p><p>“Soaking wet and freezing cold?”</p><p>“I hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>He sat down next to me.</p><p>“You hadn’t noticed?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What’s going on Barbara?”</p><p>“Have you ever heard the saying ‘sometimes memories sneak out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks’?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“Terry would have been forty today, and I’ve been thinking about all the things in life he missed out on.  All the experiences he never got to have.  All things he never saw, never heard, never learnt.  Today my memories of Terry sneaked out of my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, but sitting out here, no one would ever know.  Today I find peace in the rain.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>